


At The End

by Megi52



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 11:46:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7933405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megi52/pseuds/Megi52
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After 40 years of marriage, Korra and Asami decide it's time for one last visit to the Tree of Time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At The End

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt I received from a friend,
> 
> “Korra and Asami are old. Together for 30 years. Decide they need another spirit world vacay” 
> 
> I took some liberty with this and made it 40 years instead of 30, but it’s essentially the same thing.

_Korra and Asami stood facing each other with both hands clasped. In the background, the Republic City spirit portal shone brightly._

_“You may now kiss the bride” Bolin stated_

_And just like that, they shared their first kiss as a married couple. Their lips meeting as spirits danced in the sky behind them._

* * *

In the Tree of Time Korra and Asami sat on portable Verri-chairs and watched their wedding 40 years ago. They shared a loving look before leaning into each other and kissing deeply. Even after so many years their love had not diminished, in fact, if asked both would say that it had only grown stronger with each passing year.

“Happy Anniversary, Asami”

“Happy Anniversary, my love”

Their lips danced once more before the scene in front of them shifted.

* * *

_Asami’s eyes shot open as the acrid smell of smoke filled the air. She began coughing violently and her eyes started to burn. She turned to the women in bed next to her._

_“Korra! Korra wake up! Somethings wrong. There’s a fire.”_

_Korra’s icy blue eyes opened wide and she began using airbending to clear the smoke around them. It was slowly filling their room snaking its way in from under the door._

_“Asami, stay behind me and when we get to Kassuq grab him and I’ll lead you outside”_

_“Okay,” Asami stood behind Korra looking determined._

_When Korra opened the door smoke rushed in faster than before but she continued to airbend it away. When it was a little clearer they could see that the smoke was coming from under the door directly across the hall from them._

_“Shit shit shit” Korra repeated as she kicked the door open._

* * *

“I can’t believe he set the curtains on fire” Asami laughed.

“I couldn’t believe he was a firebender. Especially after the adoption agency said he was from the Northern tribe. I mean how many firbenders do you know with blue eyes and dark water tribe skin?”

“Just you and Kassuq actually.” They both began laughing at the fond memory of their adopted son until it was cut short by Korra’s deep hacking coughs. Asami immediately got up and kneeled in front of her partner, pulling her close and rubbing her back.

Maybe it was a lasting effect of the metal poison Korra suffered from as a young women, maybe it was the years of fighting and stress that came with her position finally catching up to her, maybe it was some yet to be discovered disease slowly eating away at her body. Whatever the reason, Korra was dying. The healers gave her less than a year to live.

“Do you want to go back now?” Asami asked when the coughing had subsided. Korra pulled away from her.

“No. No, I’m fine. I just want to stay here a little longer. Please.”

Asami stared at her wife, taking in her face as if it was the last time she would see it. All things considered, time had been fair to Korra. She had deep wrinkles around her eyes and mouth, hard earned trophies from a lifetime of laughter and happiness, but otherwise, her skin was smooth and free of blemishes. Her hair was still a lovely chestnut save for the twin streaks of silver sprouting from her temples. These days she kept her hair in a loose bun, but her heavy coughing had dislodged several strands that now hung into her face. Asami reached out and pushed the rebel hairs behind Korra’s ear. She left her hand up and stroked Korra’s cheek. Korra leaned into her touch, closing her vibrant azure eyes; the one feature of her that had not aged a day.

“It’s not too late you know. We could go to the spirit oasis right now. The healers are fairly confident that the special properties will heal you. Or at least add several more years to your life.”

“Asami.” Korra sighed and pulled away to look into her eyes. “My life with you has been amazing and words cannot even begin to describe how happy you’ve made me. But I’ve made up my mind. The world is at peace right now, but experience has shown me that that never lasts. When I pass on in a few months a new Avatar will be born and hopefully, they will have plenty of time to learn and mature before the weight of the world is forced on them. Please don’t think I’m giving up on you, I just don’t want to die when I’m 85 in the middle of some international crisis. I’m doing my duty as the Avatar.”

“You always put your Avatar duties first.” The words were spoken softly with no trace of anger, just deep sadness.

“You knew it would be like this.”

“I know, I just don’t want to lose you, Korra.” Tears began to trickle from the wrinkled corners of her eyes.

“Everyone has to die sometime, Asami. Let’s just enjoy what little time we have left together.” Korra reached out and wiped away her tears.

“Anything for you. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Why does everything I write have angst? Oh well, what can you do.
> 
> Fun Fact: Kassuq is an Inuit name meaning 'drifting lump of ice'. What a lovely name for someone to give their kid before giving him up for adoption right??
> 
> Let me know what you think. All Comments and criticism welcomed! 
> 
> Happy Reading! :)


End file.
